The Second Day of Sagittarius III
by Of Naught
Summary: The SOS Brigade and co. throw on their cheesy uniforms, head to their battle stations, and duke it out once more in the world of Sagittarius III! The day of reckoning is coming... again. Who will prevail in the other final battle for the galaxy?
1. Chapter 1

For those who have read my other story, _The Crossovers of Haruhi Suzumiya, _You will probably have seen that this was in the preview. I've now decided that this will be a separate story in itself, for various reasons. The main one was that I really wanted to write this now (the earliest time I could put this in TCHS is after the Haru-gashi and Queendom Hearts II arcs). Also, THIS WILL NOT ALWAYS IN KYON's PoV. I'll give you a head up when the PoV changes though. So without further ado, I present to you, _The Second Day of Sagittarius III._

How many references to other stuff can you find?

* * *

**X**

* * *

_**THE SECOND DAY OF SAGITTARIUS III**_

_**Chapter One I**_

_**3**__**rd**__** person omniscient PoV (3POP)**_

"Lord Suzumiya, we have a report from the Scout fleet," Koizumi reported, his image appearing on Haruhi's holoscreen. "We have located the position of the enemy Battlecruisers, The Hyperion, The Norad III, and The Nagato."

"Great!" Haruhi shouted. "Those fools have exposed their own flagships!" An image of a male teen popped up in front of the other teen's holoscreen.

"Haruhi, before you go rushing in like an idiot, please try to think things through. This is Yuki, Emiri, and Ryoko we're talking about. They wouldn't just expose their most important ships to us on accident. It's probably a-"

"Shut up Kyon! You think too much! Right now isn't a time for thinking! If we don't act fast, we'll miss this opportunity to take down the opposition swiftly! Battle stations everyone!"

"Aye, aye, ma'am!" Koizumi responded. "Set all reactors to combat output." The revolver-like Battlecruisers were loaded up with their ammunition. "Set all thrusters to 1st stage speeds in 3… 2… 1, ignition!"

"Battlecruisers operational!" Mikuru added. "Or… at least I think they are… Oh, uh, arming cannons and torpedoes!"

"Haruhi, please just wai-"

Haruhi pointed forward. "Onwards my minions! Full speed ahead! Charge! Take them down!" The teen's fleet of 15,000 ships went at full throttle towards the enemy ships.

Tsuruya's image popped up. "Woo hoo! This is gonna be megas fun! I'm with you Haruhi!" The green haired girl's own fleet advanced at maximum speed.

"Yes miss Suzumiya," Mikuru consented, much to Kyon's disappointment.

"As you wish," Koizumi replied, which naturally pissed Kyon off.

"Wait a sec!" Kyon interjected. "Are you guys seriously going to rush in like idiots? It's obviously a trap!"

"…" responded everyone else.

"Are you people even listening to me?" Kyon shouted, obviously annoyed.

"No we aren't." Kyon's little sister said flatly. "You're so boring, trying to plan everything out. Charging in is so much more fun!" With that, the girl's fleet joined the offensive.

"Hey, Kyon, I'm with you," Kunikida replied, his own image appearing before Kyon.

"Yeah, I'm not about to get owned like a noob," Taniguchi agreed. "Or at least not this early in the game."

"I too am taking the logical approach and staying here with you," came a deep, baritone voice. It was none other than Shamisen. Yeah, that's right, Shamisen. "My fleet shall hold fast."

"Heh, it's nice to have some friends who will actually agree with me. Oh well, at least we'll get to tell Haruhi how stupid she was for charging in like an idiot after they come back to lick their wounds." With those words, the first shot was fired.

* * *

_Sometime not too far in the past… which was eight days ago…_

_**Kyon's PoV**_

The members of the SOS Brigade, minus Haruhi, were all peacefully relaxing in the clubroom. I was yet again owning Koizumi at another game the esper wanted to play; this time it was the card game of War. I didn't even know how one could be losing so miserably at _War_ of all card games. Maybe Koizumi just sucked at all card/board games.

Mikuru was in her usual maid outfit and doing the things she always did in the clubroom. That consisted of making us her lovely tea and serving it to us. When her hand brushed against mine as she served me my tea, she blushed cutely. What surprised me is that I no longer felt the warm little tingling sensation I have whenever we used to brush against each other. Probably because it's now Haruhi who gives me that feeling. And if you're wondering what my feelings are for Haruhi are, then I'll just say it's complicated and that I'll tell you sometime latter.

Yuki was quietly sitting in her normal chair, reading a large novel she had checked out at the library called The Collections of Ihurah Ayimuzus. I had noticed that it was apparently a collection of popular light novels by Uragan Awaginat in which the first book, the Cheerfulness of Ihurah Ayimuzus, won the eighth annual Sneaker Award. Also, the collection included the first four light novels of the series, The Cheerfulness of Ihurah Ayimuzus, The Exhale of Ihurah Ayimuzus, The Fun of Ihurah Ayimuzus, and The Finding of Ihurah Ayimuzus. This was quite the shift from her usual Sci Fi, or encyclopedia-like books.

All was well in the clubroom. All was serene. All was calm. All was silent (aside from the sound of turning pages). Yet I knew this peace would not last, as Haruhi would be coming soon to start her meeting. As soon I start to realize just how peaceful the clubroom is, Haruhi would naturally barge right into the clubr-

…

Hmm. I cut my own train of thought off thinking Haruhi would barge in right th-

_SLAM!_

Ah, there we go.

No one really reacted to the nearly overly loud sound the door made as it hit the wall with nearly enough force to punch a hole in the wall. Koizumi and I kept on playing, Mikuru kept on serving, and Yuki kept on reading. We were all too used to this situation.

"Sorry I'm late!" Haruhi shouted her apology. "I had a meeting with our school's most famous J-Rock band, ENOZ! Apparently they are a phenomenon on the internet, with over 50 million views of ENOZ's performance of the song God Knows at the festival alone on You Tube and an additional 9 million views of Lost My Music, not even mentioning their other videos."

"Is that so?" Koizumi asked. "Good for them."

"Wait," I said, "isn't this your second meeting with them within a month? And why did you even meet with them in the first place?"

"Mm, hmm!" she confirmed happily with a big smile on her face. It's always nice to see her with a smile, though it usually means something happened or is going to happen.

"So I'll ask again, why did you meet with them?"

"Oh. You know how I've always wanted a theme song?"

"Uh, sort of." She had only mentioned this once before. Wait a second. "Don't tell me you did…"

"Of course I did!" It was as if she could read my mind. "The members of ENOZ were happy to make me a theme song!" They were probably happy to just get you to leave them alone.

"Here you go," Mikuru said softly as she gave Haruhi a cup of tea.

"Thank you, Mikuru." I'm surprised you thanked her. "Anyways," our eccentric Brigade leader seemed to pull a small boom box out of nowhere. "Wanna hear it?"

Not particularly.

But before I could voice my sentiment, Koizumi spoke up, "Sure, it'd bee nice to listen to some music." Damn it, stop encouraging her.

"Okay!" Haruhi pressed the play button and right off the bat, somewhat heavy guitar playing boomed across the room. Haruhi had the volume set perfectly somehow, with it being loud enough we couldn't hear anything else, but just soft enough where our ears wouldn't hurt. As for the song itself, I had to admit that the song was pretty good, as it portrayed Haruhi perfectly and the musicality itself was good… not that I knew much about it. For about a minute and a half, we listened to the song until the last note died.

"That's a really great theme song for you, Haruhi," Koizumi, the kiss up, kissed up.

"Y-yeah. It was, uh, really good," Mikuru agreed.

"…" was Nagato's response. It may seem as if she was not interested, but I had seen her head bob about 5 millimeters, give or take (though probably take), in tune to the song.

I sighed. I really didn't want to say this, but I didn't want to lie. "I'll admit that the song was pretty good." At least ENOZ only had to waste some of their time recording a one and a half minute song.

Haruhi's smile somehow grew bigger. "Isn't it? Well, since you guys like it so much, then lets listen to the full version of the song!"

"Wait!" Haruhi stopped right before she pressed the play button. That was close; I almost didn't get the chance to say what I need to say. "You had them make _two versions _of your theme song?"

"Yep!" Typical Haruhi. It was just like her to force ENOZ to make not only one version of her theme song, but two.

"Did you really need two versions of your theme song?"

"Actually, I had only expected them to make the short one, but I guess they were still thankful for our help at the festival last year, so they made a full version." I was supposed to believe they would waste their own time on you? Actually, yeah, I'd believe that. After all, the members of this Brigade waste their time on you on a daily basis and enjoy it.

"I have a question," Koizumi said.

"Go ahead," Haruhi responded, turning to face the esper.

"Does this song happen to be named _Super Driver?_"

"Yep." What a fitting name.

"I thought so. I Stumbled Upon a video of a recently posted video of ENOZ on You Tube and they were playing this song."

"Amazing how popular this song is already, right? It already has over 580,000 hits on You Tube!"

"They released your theme song today, and it already has over 580,000 views?" That was very hard to believe.

Haruhi turned back to face me. "Actually, I had received the CD for my theme song a bit back, but it took me a while to obtain this boom box." You mean extort it. "I allowed for them to put it on You Tube when they had finished it, which is why it was on You Tube a bit before I showed you guys the song." Why would they need your permission to put their own song on You Tube? Oh well, at least that explained my question.

"Speaking of You Tube," Koizumi spoke up, "How is our music video doing?"

"You mean of Hare Hare Yukai?" Don't remind me of that little episode. "It's doing great, with almost 1.7 million hits!" Great. Practically publicly humiliated in front of 1.7 million people.

Wanting to change the subject, I asked, "Anyways, Haruhi, what did you want us to meet in here for?"

"I just had you guys meet up in here so the SOS Brigade could hear my theme song!" That was it? Really? "So now you're all dismissed!"

At least she wouldn't keep us in here any longer. Yuki, Koizumi, Mikuru, and I gathered our things and started to head out. Before I left, I asked, "And what are you going to do now?"

Haruhi turned to me and replied, "I'm going to listen to this song until I've memorized the lyrics!" With that, the room was filled with the music of _Super Driver, _and because she could hear me, I just waved goodbye.

That was a big waste of time. Well, then again, I did have time to waste, as I had nothing better to do. I didn't really care about doing my homework, and as much as I hated to admit it, I didn't have too many friends outside of the Brigade, let alone friends I knew well enough that I actually wanted to do something with them. I considered whether or not to head back into the clubroom. It was where my good friends were, and it was always interesting in there.

That was when I was called over by someone I had not expected to be called over by: The Computer Club President.

* * *

**X**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **I am happy with this first chapter. I know it's not great, but oh well. Anyways, as always, please leave a review!

**DISCLAIMER: **Haruhi stuff © to Nagaru Tanigawa.


	2. Rallying the Troops Part I

Now for the second chapter of TSDS3! When I think about it, I always come up with everything I need to say during the author's notes, but when I actually start writing, I forget about 90% of that stuff. Oh well.

Last chapter's references: the Battlecruisers Hyperion and Norad III are both Battlecruisers from the Star Craft franchise / the Nagato was a Japanese Battlecruiser in WWII / "Battlecruiser operational" is what the person says in Star Craft when said ship is built / there's the rather obvious references to the part of the Haruhi universe that isn't in the storyline (like the Ihurah Ayimuzus and Super Driver things) / God Knows and Lost my music actually have about 1/10 of the views as I have said in this story, on You Tube. Super Driver actually does have over 580,000 views on You Tube / There was the Stumble Upon website reference.

I'm planning on revealing each of the references I reference (even if they are obvious) in the author's notes of each chapter after the chapter with the references, if you're too lazy to find them yourself. If you are the first to tell me of an at least rather vague reference, you get a prize. That prize is a cookie, or cake, or pie… or smoked cheese. Anyways…

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**X**

* * *

_**THE SECOND DAY OF SAGITTARIUS III**_

_**Chapter II: Rallying the Troops, Part I**_

_**Kyon's PoV**_

So basically, my conversation with the TCCP went like this… in fact, it _did _go like this…

"Yo," I greeted casually. "What's up?"

"Well, I know that our two club's relationship hasn't been the best in the past, considering you _extorted_ (note the annoyance in his voice) our best computer and won four laptops from us. That's not even mentioning that your supernatural Brigade leader harries us on a consistent basis. Although Nagato has been of quite some help lately, assisting us in some major upgrades. Well, I guess I can't say your Brigade has been nothing but trouble. Still…"

"Please get to the point already," I interjected. I didn't feel like sitting through one of his really long and repetitive speeches that he seems so famous for. I'm just glad Haruhi drop kicked him before he could go on any further that one time…

"Sorry. Anyways, I was wondering if your brigade and its associates could help us out with beta testing our newest and biggest update of our most popular game, _The Day of Sagittarius III._" You guys have made more games in the past?

Anyways, "This is a surprise. I never would have thought you would come to our Brigade after all we've done."

"Well, like I said, your Brigade hasn't been all bad, especially Nagato. Besides, you guys have a lot of free time on your hands." You got that right. "So, uh, what do you say?"

Hmm. The game was actually pretty fun, and I'm pretty sure the other Brigade members enjoyed playing it too. Especially Yuki. It seemed like she had a really good time. It seems like I have no objections. "Sure."

TCCP's eyes lit up. "Yes! Thank you!" TCCP was obviously happy.

"Wouldn't have talking to Haruhi been more effective? If you convinced her, there's no way anyone would object, and she'd just drag as many people as you need into this."

"Uh… I'd rather talk to a reasonable person than that crazy girl." She may be crazy but she's not unreasonable… when she wants to be. Still, I can see where you're coming from.

"I see. So, how many people do you need?"

"At least twelve, including your self."

"Twelve? That's quite a bit of people." Hopefully I'm friends with enough people.

"I guess. We need to test the 10 vs. 10 Intergalactic War option, among other things. There are already eight of us in the Computer Club, so… yeah…" 10 V 10 huh? That's one big battle. "Anyways, testing will begin as soon as you like, though we plan to test the 10 vs. 10 in eight days."

"Well, I'll be off then. If I get a go from Haruhi, I'll send her over." I exited the Computer Clubroom before he could object to the sending Haruhi over part, and headed for the SOS Brigade Clubroom. Haruhi could handle the finer details. There, I had a source for at least four people, if Haruhi agreed. As I stood in front of the door to our clubroom, I reached for the doorknob, not knowing if I was about to get blasted by music. There was a reason why I couldn't hear anything from outside, but explaining that particular incident would take a while. Let's just say that the outcome resulted in us having to sound proof the Clubroom. Well, I turned the knob and entered the room…

And almost crashed into Haruhi. It was only because of her insane reflexes that we avoided having our faces connect in a not so pleasant way. It seems like she's always keeping our faces free from pain.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" the black haired girl said.

"Sorry," I apologized. I was about to ask her if she was willing to help TCCP, but I noticed the music was not blasting anymore. "You're finished memorizing the lyrics already?"

"Yep," was her happy response.

"That was quick." Although I shouldn't be surprised: Haruhi has a brilliant mind. "Anyways, I just had a talk with TCCP and-"

"Are they challenging us to another duel to TDS3?" She's good at reading my mind.

"Uh, in a way, I guess. What do you say?"

"Sure." If I had any second thoughts about following through with TCCP's request, they were all just blown away with that one word. Not that I had any second thoughts. "So what's the deal? They want to try to win back everything they've lost with an all or nothing bet?" I'm sure you'd be happy to win some more computers, but…

I shrugged. "I'm not too sure what the full implications of his offer was, so you'll have to ask him yourself."

"Oh Kyon, you should be more observant! It's only expected of Brigade members!" Haruhi said in an annoyed tone. I knew it was just playfully though, and she wasn't really annoyed. It would have been nearly impossible for anyone else to distinguish between her usual tone and her playful tone, kind of like how it's very hard to see that Yuki's changing, unless they knew her as well as I did.

So I just shrugged and said, "Whatever. The President awaits."

Haruhi nodded and I got out of her way as she headed to the Computer Clubroom. She opened the door, and I saw TCCP flinch when he saw Haruhi. Then he glared at me, his eyes seeming to say, "Why'd you have to bring this crazy woman over here!" That's when the crazy woman entered the Computer Clubroom, shutting the door behind her so she could hear whatever TCCP has to say in private. Sorry TCCP, but you're on your own for this one. I think I deserve a break.

Anyways, I just realized that everyone had probably already left school of whom I had wanted to talk to. Except I knew one person who might be here. In any other situation, I would have happily avoided her, but at least this would be a good time to try and possibly forge a friendship between us. We had both agreed to start again with each other, putting past experiences behind us. Thus I went to find Ryoko Asakura.

Now I know what you were thinking, how could I possibly approach her when she's hell bent on killing me? Well, like I said, we both are starting off with a clean slate and she's promised she's done with trying to kill me. No more sharp, shiny, pointy objects trying to pierce my flesh anymore. I'm so relieved. However, she won't apologize for the times she had tried, and succeeded, in stabbing me. Her words were, "While we may have each agreed to start anew, I will not apologize for the times I have tried to kill you. My actions are wholly justified, and you should know why." I had to admit to myself that that was at least partially true.

As for the reason why she's back, well, that'd take too long to explain. However I can explain in one sentence her cover story as to why she's back. That is that living in Canada just didn't work out. It was plain and simple, and yet a good enough excuse. She'd resumed her daily life as if nothing happened, reconnecting with old friends and being reelected as class president almost immediately. She seemed to have also developed a passion for cooking out of nowhere and from what I've heard her cooking is really good. I also know that she often likes to help out in the school cafeteria, so that's where I'm headed now.

After an uneventful walk across campus, I entered the cafeteria. I was greeted with some one saying that the cafeteria was closed now. "I actually was just looking for Ryoko Asakura," I replied. "Is she working here right now?"

The person, a middle-aged man, then responded with, "Oh. Uh, yeah she is. Would you like to speak with her?"

"Yeah."

"I'll call her over then."

"Actually, I can wait here until she's done." I didn't want to disturb her. However, right after I said that, I saw and heard the blue haired girl I was looking for call out to me.

"Oh, Kyon! How nice to see you here!" She was cheery as ever.

"Yeah, likewise." I guess.

She waved me over. "If you need to talk to me then come on over here."

With that, I headed into the kitchen of the cafeteria and followed Ryoko over to her station. That station just happened to require the sharp pointy thing people call a knife. Just my luck. She seemed to produce a kitchen knife from nowhere and began chopping up perfectly sized vegetable slices at speeds that would make even the most masterful chef jealous. It was just like Ryoko to be really skilled at any task that required knives…

A chill ran down my spine as the girl's knife clichély (if that's even a word) glinted in the light. That was no ordinary kitchen knife; that was her combat knife. Ryoko noticed my discomfort. "Are you okay?"

No, not really. "Uh, why are you using your _combat _knife?"

"Oh." I think she now understood. "It just feels more comfortable to use. If you'd like, I can use a regular knife." I thought about that for a moment, but after watching Higurashi, I realized that a combat knife wielding Ryoko is just as scary as a kitchen knife wielding Ryoko. But I promised to put those thoughts behind me.

"No, I'm fine."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Oh right. "Well, I was wondering if you could join the Brigade and some others with helping the Computer Club beta test a new patch for their game, _The Day of Sagittarius III._"

Ryoko stopped cutting vegetables, crossed her arms, and looked up at the ceiling in one of those thinking poses. "Hmm…" She looked back to me. "Sure, why not?" her tone was cheery, like always. "I've heard from Yuki that video games are quite fun, so I'll have to try it out!" Yay (that thought was deadpanned). Now I have one less person to track down.

"That's good to hear. It'll be a good experience for you to connect with the rest of the Brigade and its associates." Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't have cared, but like I said, we're restarting with clean slates, just as new friends would start.

Ryoko's tone grew cold. "You know Kyon, every friendship I have forged are all shams meant to add to the effect of my position in this world." That response was unexpected. "You humans get this feeling of warmth when with the people you care about. Me? _Even if I'm surrounded by warmth, I don't feel a thing._ If I were to describe what my heart is like using terms you would understand, then _my heart is cold. I am in the dark; _no amount of metaphorical light could change how I feel. My outward cheeriness is just a façade to my true self. Just letting you know."

"O… kay?" Perhaps too much information? "Well, then, uh… I'll be off."

Ryoko smiled her formerly creepy smile and said cheerfully, "_See you_!"

As I began to head off from the two faced girl, I asked her one more thing. "I almost forgot to ask. I know the other members of the SOS Brigade minus Haruhi have already left school, so I was wondering if anyone else I know, like Taniguchi or Tsuruya, is still here."

Of course she had an answer. A very specific answer for that matter. "Yes. Taniguchi is currently at the North High Symphony Hall sitting in the 8th row from the front in seat 27. No one else who fits your search criteria is still at North High."

"Thanks." I never knew how Humanoid Interfaces could be so omniscient at times, nor did I want to actually find out, but it sure was helpful. So I headed for the North High Symphony Hall in search of Taniguchi.

The building just happened to be on the other side of campus, so here I go again on another trip across school. Whether it is because of walking to school, Haruhi's demands, or trying to find certain people, the world just loved to make me exercise my legs. There is an upside to this, though, as I'm starting to catch up to Haruhi in terms of aerobic endurance. Ha! In my dreams. I still honestly have no idea where she manages to get all of her energy from. It's like they took a fusion reactor from some Sci Fi thing and hooked her up to it. And even saying she's hooked up to a fusion reactor is an understatement.

Anyways, my not overly long and uneventful trip to the NHSH came to a close as I reached the main doors to the building. Taped to the doors were a few sheets of paper that said the name of the orchestra playing and that they were recording several orchestral arrangements of popular songs and some original arrangements of their own over the course of about a week. As I entered the place, I wondered what Taniguchi was doing here, of all places. He didn't really seem like the kind of guy who's into this kind of stuff. That aside, I found him pretty easily thanks to Ryoko's help, not that there were many people in here anyways. Just as the blue haired girl had said, he was sitting in a laid back position with his feet resting on the seat in front of him in row 8, seat 27.

I looked towards the stage and a full ensemble was already gathered there. The _North High Philharmonic Orchestra_, that was their name, and the songs they were playing today were _Bouken Desho Desho, Lost My Music, _and _God Knows_ (they must be in association with ENOZ), respectively_._ The Orchestra was a rather newly founded group of the most skilled and dedicated music students who attend North High. I had heard some of their songs before and I've got to say they sounded great. I'm pretty sure each member of the Orchestra is going to get a scholarship in music.

Taniguchi spotted me as I came over and he greeted, "Hey Kyon! What brings you here?"

"Yo," I returned. "Looking for you. So what brings _you_ here?" I took a seat next to him.

"Well, actually I'm actually not here alone." I looked around, but no one was near or heading towards us. "Heh, I meant the person I was with is part of the Orchestra."

"I didn't know you knew some one in the North High Philharmonic Orchestra." That was a bit of a mouthful. "Heck, I didn't even know you liked orchestral music."

"Well, it's pretty good. I prefer regular J-Pop over this, but nonetheless, I like orchestral music. As for who I know in the Orchestra, well… it's my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Really? I was surprised the first time you told me you had a girlfriend. Now I'm really surprised.

"Yeah. She's really nice, smart, talented, and she's good looking too." Pretty much all the things you aren't. Did I really just think that? Wow, sometimes my mind is mean. "I'm actually thinking of taking this relationship really seriously."

"You, serious?" I joked. "I never thought _you _of all people would finally take a relationship seriously."

"Hey, hey, hey!" my sliver-black haired friend responded in a slightly annoyed and defensive tone. I've just noticed that when I refer to my friends, I like to refer to them by hair color… weird. "I'm not one of those guys who just flirts with any girl he can… er, or at least not anymore. Besides, you can understand, right?"

"Can I?" I asked. Since when can I understand another's love life?

It seems Taniguchi had an answer. "Yeah. Don't tell me you don't have a relationship with Haruhi. Remember your first date together?"

"Wait a sec, we've never been on a date before!" Where did he get this idea from? I'm pretty sure I'd remember going on a date with the craziest and whackiest girl I've ever met.

"Well, then what do you call a guy and a girl going out some place alone on a specific day of the year?"

… Okay, fine. Maybe that was a date, but it sure didn't seem like one at the time. All I did was take Haruhi to an amusement park because she had voiced sentiments in the past about how she had always wanted to go to one; that's what I kept telling myself. In hindsight, it was pretty obvious it was a date. I even took her out to dinner after our stay at the park. I won't go into details as I could probably write a whole 'nother story about our experiences on this "date."

"I'm guessing your silence means you have submitted to my argument," Taniguchi said in a smug tone. Odd use of words, but yeah. I didn't have to voice that sentiment though. My friend's tone went from smug to surprised. "Speaking of Haruhi…" His eyes were fixed on the stage, so I followed his gaze…

… And… and there was Haruhi, dressed in the classic music conductor garb, standing at the head of the Orchestra with a microphone and its stand resting in front of her…

What was she doing? Actually, that much was pretty obvious. A better question would be why is the Orchestra letting her sing? I saw on the flyer on the door that the main vocalist was Aayx, so why was she up there instead of Aayx? And wait, the last time I saw her, she was talking with TCCP. Oh well, I'll ask her later. Then my eyes went wide and my jaw dropped, my mind also happening to question whether it was hallucinating or not.

… Oh. My. God (I'm referring to Haruhi). What did you do to her? She… she totally looked… alien; I almost didn't recognize her…

Taniguchi was obviously left just as, if not even more speechless as he saw her too. After what seemed like an eternity, he managed in a weak tone, "This definitely makes Yuki an A+…" That was an understatement. Yuki looked… _stunning. _That was also an understatement.

There was Yuki Nagato, some one you'd probably only see in her sailor fuku or if you were really, really lucky, in a bathing suit or gym clothes, wearing a dress. A pitch black colored, form fitting, full-length dress that you could normally find on a super model. It seemed to defy the laws of physics even the alien couldn't bend; yet here she was, in this beautiful, black dress that really, really, _really_ complimented her cute, petite form. This image of her in that dress will now forever be burned into my mind. In fact, my mind was so concentrated on how cute, weird, beautiful, etc. Yuki looked that it took me quite some time to note that she had a violin and its bow in her hands. It took me a little bit longer to put two and two together and realize she was going to play.

I couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu right now. Where have I seen this before? Oh well, I'll have to think about that later.

By the time Taniguchi and I snapped back to reality, the Orchestra conductor had already started to count off. A soft note from the violins sounded through the Hall, followed by three strikes of tubular bells. That's when the voice of an angel resonated from the stage.

_Kotae wa itsumo watashi no mune ni…_

Wow. I always knew Haruhi was a great J-Pop singer, but this… this was something else. I never knew her voice could sound so amazingly beautiful. It's hard to describe the awe I am in. It's kind of how I was when I first heard Haruhi sing when she was filling in for ENOZ's lead singer, but turn my awe level up a few notches.

The ballad continued on, and I could definitely tell that this was _Bouken Desho Desho, _however lacking the same liveliness, but being much more pleasant and beautiful. The thing that really had me immersed in the song was Haruhi's lovely voice. I just found another thing about her that made her even more attractive. Heh, I'll have to convince her to sing for us in the Clubroom. And maybe she could sing me a lullaby for me to sleep to.

… Wait, what am I thinking? Um…

Ah, here comes the main chorus…

_Bouken Desho Desho? Honto ga uso ni kawaru sekai de_

_Yume ga aru kara tsuyoku naru no yo dare no tame janai_

_Isshoni kite kudasai _

_Dokomademo jiyuu na watashi wo mite yo ne _

_Ashita kakoni natta kyou no ima ga kiseki _

_I believe you..._

I won't bore you with telling you all the lyrics to the song, though I will tell you that listening to this was five minutes of my life well spent. Taniguchi and I held our applause because there was this one sign above the stage that said, hold your applause until the last song. I usually didn't really clap for most anything, but this song deserved some praise. I'm so going to buy a CD of theirs.

"Man, your girlfriend has a beautiful voice," Taniguchi quietly remarked after the last angelic note of Haruhi's voice died down. I'm still trying to accept the fact that Haruhi and I could be considered a couple, but I still replied with,

"Yeah, she does."

"Yuki is also an amazing violinist."

"No kidding." You give her any instrument and she'll immediately be an expert with it.

"And that dress…"

"I know."

…

…

…

"So, uh, who's your girlfriend?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Oh… well, her name's Kiyu Rei. She's the second violinist in the Orchestra. Her friend, Orimin Harachi is the first violinist and other vocalist, but it seems Yuki had taken her place for some reason. I wonder why."

I was pondering the same thing. "I'll have to ask Haruhi later. And oh, yeah, I've got a favor to ask of you." I might as well ask Yuki too after this is done since she's here.

"That would be?"

I was about to reply when I noticed the conductor count off. "I'll tell you after this song." My friend nodded his head.

Then music started to play, with a horn starting off the orchestrated version of _Lost My Music_.

_Hoshizora miage watashi dake no hikari oshiete._

_Anata wa ima doko de dare to iru no deshou?_

I still can't get over Haruhi's singing voice, mainly because it sounds so much different than her regular voice. It's like comparing nails scratching against a chalkboard to an, like I had mentioned before, angel's voice. I don't really know a better description than that… not saying Haruhi's normal voice is bad or anything, just that the difference is incredible.

And Yuki too… not so much her violin playing skills as that was understandable, but that dress. Yeah, that's right, my mind (and probably Taniguchi's too) is still also fixed on that little black dress.

As for the song itself, like the song before it, it was basically a pleasant ballad version of the real song. Whoever arranged these pieces of music, you have my undying praise for these songs. You've turned me on to orchestral music even with me listening to only one and a half songs.

… Huh? The song was coming to a close? Darn, I actually wanted to hear more.

_I still I still I love you, I'm waiting, waiting, forever_

_I still I still I love you, tomorani no yo_

_I still I still I love you, I'm waiting, waiting, forever_

_I still I still I love you, mata aeru yone? Ne!_

Once again, I wanted to give the Orchestra a round of applause, but I'll just have to wait until after God Knows.

"Hey, Kyon, what were you going to tell me?"

Oh right. "I'm starting to recruit people to help the Computer Club beta test a large patch for their game, _The Day of Sagittarius III_, and I was wondering if you wanted to help out."

"I'm guessing Haruhi dragged you into this?"

"Under normal circumstances, you'd be right on the mark. However, this time it's the other way around."

Taniguchi was definitely taken aback. "Really? I never thought I'd see the day where your _girlfriend_ would be dragged down by _you._" Stop stating that Haruhi is my girlfriend in every other sentence.

"Well, sort of. Even though I was the one to propose this after TCCP asked for my help, I still asked Haruhi if she'd allow us to help out."

"Tsk, tsk, Kyon. You have to make decisions for yourself."

"With Haruhi in my life? No way! The only way to survive being with her is to bend to her every whim."

My friend laughed softly. "For other people, for sure. But with you… well, you, and only you, can stop her from dragging you down if you really tried."

I shook my head. "You seem to forget that Haruhi's an unstoppable force. It would take no less than an absolutely immovable object to even contest Haruhi once she gets going. But then the universe would explode because of the paradox." That's probably the truth too. "No, like everyone else, I inevitably get literally dragged in to things. I just happen to know how to nudge her decisions in the more right direction."

Taniguchi shrugged. "Whatever you say."

"… So, are you in?" I asked, remembering what our original conversation was about.

"Yeah, sure," was his nonchalant response. "Despite all the crazy, uncomfortable stuff that randomly happens whenever Haruhi's involved with something, I have to admit that joining you guys from time to time in enjoyable." Ah, so that's why you keep on agreeing to help us out at times. I guess you aren't as much of a pervert as I thought.

Well, I've got my answer. Now to sit through another peaceful, orchestrated song of ENOZ's…

* * *

As the last note came to an end, we were finally able to give a hearty round of applause to the _North High Philharmonic Orchestra. _Even though not very many people were in the audience, the applause that we gave the Orchestra was more than enough to compensate for the empty seats. Haruhi had a big, goofy smile on her face like the one she had after her performance of the real _God Knows. _Yuki, as always, remained impassive though I could tell she was as happy as she could get with the performance.

… And yeah, I just kind of skipped over telling you about God Knows. My praises were getting redundant anyways.

Anyways, now was the time to talk to Yuki about _TDSIII. _After I said my farewell to Taniguchi, I headed backstage in search of Yuki and somewhat of Haruhi. It shouldn't be too hard to find them, right?

Well, I was right. I easily spotted Yuki's mauve hair and cute, petite hair, though Haruhi was nowhere to be found. And if Haruhi's not right in front of your face, then that means she's disappeared off to somewhere. To Yuki then.

"Yo, Yuki!" I called out to her.

The alien turned to face me. Gosh, up close she looks so cute that I just want to take her home~!

… Uh…

Um… well, she greeted me. "Hello Kyon," she said in her regular monotone voice. I remember when she'd just look at me as a response. She may not understand it herself, but I like the change she's going through, becoming more human.

"I know how much you like to play video games right?"

Yuki nodded her head ever so slightly. "I do find them… stimulating." In other words you find them fun.

"Remember the computer club's game, _The Day of Sagittarius III_?Well, how'd you like to play it again?" The corners of the mauve haired girl's mouth curled upwards about a millimeter or two, the closest she'd ever usually get to a smile. She'd ever only really smiled twice and I've seen only one of them.

"I'd like that."

I smiled. "Glad to hear it." There was a moment of silence. "Uh… by the way, did Haruhi force you to wear your dress?"

"No, I decided to wear this be my own accord. The members of the _North High Philharmonic Orchestra _had all dressed as they would have at a real concert, so I simply chose to follow suit, as did Haruhi." That was a surprise. I never would have imagined Yuki choosing to wear a dress like this.

"Well, anyways, Haruhi will probably fill us in on the details later." Yuki nodded slightly. "By the way, you sounded great on the violin. I guess you're just a natural at playing instruments."

"It is simple to analyze and memorize such primitive forms of information…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I interrupted, not really wanting Yuki to go on about something I don't understand. While she _is _becoming more human-like, she still has quite a ways to go. "So… I guess I'll see you tomorrow." As we began to part ways, I remembered to say one last thing. "Hey, Yuki." The alien stopped, with her back towards me. "You look great in that dress."

"… Thank you." I would have liked to have said she had smiled or something, but I couldn't tell. Her back reveals nothing.

I exited the NHSH and began to head home. There was no reason to stay at school now as everyone who I thought might help TCCP out had already left school. I'll just ask them tomorrow. I'll also have to ask Haruhi about today, among other stuff.

I took a moment and stared at the giant hill before. I had always hated having to traverse up and down this thing, but it really has grown on me. I don't mind it so much anymore.

Well, onwards…

* * *

**X**

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my holy mother flipping goddess, Haruhi, was this chapter long. Over 5,000 words long! I had originally planned this to be at least 1,500 words and only 3,000 words at the very most. But 5,000! This just kind of dragged on, which is the reason the end was kind of rushed (and I'm too lazy right now to make it not feel as rushed).

I had originally planned to have Kyon finish the day, but that would have made the chapter too long. Though maybe it's just me that prefers chapters within the 1,000 to 3,000-word range. I like them because they're long enough to satisfy, but short enough to be an easy read and a read that doesn't seem dragged on… not that many long chapters of stories seem dragged on.

But whatever. If you have an interest in my writing, please leave a review. I don't really care what it's about. Praise, criticism, suggestions, shout outs, cake, random stuff, flames (though not preferred)… what ever (though in this case please consider telling me if you prefer short or long chapters). Just please try to leave a review.

Much thanks for viewing this story,

~ Of Naught


End file.
